Las Tres Hermanas Black
by estrella solitaria
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre Andromeda, Bellatrix y Narcissa, tres mujeres tan diferentes que es dificil creer que son hermanas. Ambientada durante la epoca de los merodeadores.


-No puedo decir lo disgustada que estoy -grito la profesora McGonagall. –Tres de mis mejores alumnos peleándose con los Slytherin. Creí que por ser prefecta podía esperar un mejor comportamiento de usted señorita Evans. No puedo decir lo decepcionada que me siento. Y ustedes Potter y Black, después de tantas advertencias que les he hecho son incapaces de comportarse.

-Pero profesora yo...- trato de excusarse Lily

-No quiero oír excusas señorita Evans- la interrumpió la profesora McGonagall -Ustedes tres van a limpiar el salón de los trofeos sin magia. Y no quiero que quede una sola partícula de polvo en este cuarto cuando regrese.

-No...- dijimos James y yo al mismo tiempo. Odio limpiar.

-Y como no puedo creer en ustedes, quiero sus varitas, las de los tres- todos le dimos nuestras varitas, Lily con una expresión de absoluto desconsuelo -Se las devolveré mañana- dijo antes de salir del salón de los trofeos dando un fuerte portazo.

-Esto es tu culpa Sirius Black- dijo Lily entre dientes.

-Créeme, a mi tampoco me hace gracia estar aquí- dije bastante molesto.

Lily me ignoro y continuo -faltan poco para los OWLs. ¿No crees q tengo mejores cosas q hacer q limpiar trofeos?

-Déjame pensarlo... no- respondí demasiado molesto para ser amable.

-Arrghh- fue la contestación de Lily -Eres tan insoportable Sirius Black. Tú y tu amiguito Potter se creen tanto q... q...

-¿Que vas a salir conmigo?- contesto James con mejor sonrisa de comercial. Aquí vamos de nuevo James utiliza su famosa técnica de "mírenme soy irresistible".

-Oh dios mió- dijo Lily alzando la vista suplicante al cielo -que he hecho para merecer este castigo.- Por un instante estuve seguro que Lily iba a saltar sobre James y arrancarle la cabeza. James debe de haber sentido lo mismo por que se puso rápidamente atrás de la copa de Quidditch que había estado limpiando.

-Yo no le llamaría castigo a estar sola con los dos chicos más guapos de Hogwarts- dijo James desde atrás de la copa de Quidditch. -creo que lo único mejor que podría sucederte seria estar conmigo en una cita.

-Tienes razón James- contesto Lily con su voz mas peligrosa -castigo no es la palabra, esto es mas bien una tortura.

Y Lily lo rechaza espectacularmente. No tengo la menor idea que ve James en ella, es cierto es muy bonita pero es una sabelotodo, creída, sin sentido del humor.

Decidí quedarme callado un rato y concentrarme en limpiar la placa de servicios especiales que le habían dado a un tal Ryddle unos veinticinco años antes. Aunque eso probo ser un poco mas difícil de lo que deberia.

-¿Saldrás conmigo?

-No

-¿Saldrás conmigo?

-No

-¿Saldrás conmigo?

-No

-¿Saldrás conmigo?

-No

-¡Pueden callarse!- grite desesperado -¿por que no sales con el Lily?, para que deje de molestar- le roge.

-N U N C A- grito Lily -ni aunque de eso dependiera el futuro del mundo mágico. Además tú no deberías callar a nadie, es tu culpa que estemos aquí. Solo a ti se te ocurre hablar con un montón de serpientes.

-Para tu información esas serpientes son mi familia y yo tenía una muy buena razón para hablar con ellos.

-¿Si? ¿Cual?

-o-

Era el día más horrible de la semana: lunes. El fin de semana había quedado atrás y tenía por delante cinco días de histeria pre-OWLs. Así que cuando llego Artemisa, la lechuza de mi prima Andrómeda yo me alegre pensando que ese día tendría por fin algo de bueno. Le quite rápidamente la carta mientras Artemisa se comía lo que quedaba de mi cereal.

Querido Sirius:

¡Soy mama! La bebe es una encantadora niña con los ojos mas grandes y azules que he visto. Nació el sábado pasado en San Mungo y es tan perfecta. Ted esta encantado, se despierta a media noche y ve a la niña como si no pudiera creer que es su padre. Su nombre es Nymphadora, Ted no esta muy convencido, pero quedamos que si era niña yo la nombraría, así que no tiene opción. Espero que puedas conocer a la pequeña pronto, avísame cuando es tu próxima salida a Hogsmead para que nos encontremos.

Te mando besos y abrazos y una foto de la familia.

Andrómeda

P.D. Podrías decirle a la familia de la bebe. Les escribí a mama y a mis hermanas pero... bueno, ya sabes.

-o-

-Espera- dijo Lily -¿para que quería tu prima que le dijeras a tu familia que había tenido un bebe? ¿Deberían de haber estado con ella en San Mungo, no?

-No conoces a la familia de Sirius, Evans- dijo James -los Black son una de las familias de sangre limpia mas antiguas.

-Y eso que tiene que ver- pregunto Lily.

-Muy simple- conteste -mi prima Andrómeda cometió el peor crimen que puede cometer un Black, su esposo Ted es de padres muggles- Lily guardo silencio, siendo de origen muggle conocía muy bien la limpieza de sangre.

-Andrómeda fue siempre la oveja negra de la familia, aunque seria más correcto decir que fue la oveja blanca de los Black- continué. -Desde pequeña era amable con los elfos domésticos y le gustaba salir al parque para jugar con los muggles. Peor aun, en Hogwarts ella fue a Ravenclaw y no a Slytherin como todo Black debe ir.

-Pero, no entiendo, que tiene de malo ser Ravenclaw- pregunto Lily ligeramente ofendida.

-Ser Ravenclaw no fue tan malo. Todos creyeron que era especialmente inteligente, lo suficiente para que el sombrero ignorara sus cualidades Black. Lo malo eran el resto de los Ravenclaw. Aun recuerdo lo que acostumbraba decir mama. "Pobre de tu prima teniendo que dormir en el mismo cuarto que esas sangre sucias, sola la chica McKinion es de sangre limpia, pero todos ellos son unos traidores de sangre. Peor aun, sabes que hay una muggle en su cuarto. No se como Dumbledore permite que esa clase de gente vaya a la escuela, es una abominación" Mi dulce madre, siempre tan adorable- dije con todo mi sarcasmo.

-Supongo que fue difícil para ella- dijo Lily con delicadeza.

-Imposible es mas exacto- la corregí -al principio no le decía a sus padres lo bien que se llevaba con las demás Ravenclaw, yo era al único al que le escribía y le decía lo maravillosas que eran sus amigas. Finalmente sus padres se enteraron, pero ella ya sabía lo suficiente para ignorarlos. Cuando llego a séptimo la familia decidió perdonarla siempre y cuando hiciera la unión correcta.

-¿La unión correcta?- pregunto Lily sin entender.

-Si- dije –Casarse con Lucius Malfoy.

-¿¡Un matrimonio arreglado!?- pregunto Lily atónita -pero eso ya no se usa.

-Evans, eres tan inocente- dijo James con una sonrisa -en las familias de sangre pura eso es lo mas normal. Si solo vas a permitir que tus hijos escojan a gente de sangre limpia no hay otra manera. Además un matrimonio es como un contrato, la fortuna de dos familias se une y así ninguna pierde su dinero o influencias con el tiempo.

-Pero eso es horrible, ninguna chica en su sano juicio se casaría así- dijo Lily aterrada.

-Mas o menos eso es lo que dijo Meda- dije -.Desde antes de que naciera su padre le había prometido a Adolfo Malfoy que una de sus hijas se casaría con el mayor de sus hijos. Los Black y los Malfoy son de las familias más respetables así que era un acuerdo perfecto.

-Pero Andrómeda no creyó lo mismo, supongo- dijo Lily con una sonrisa tan interesada en mi historia que parecía haber olvidado que estaba furiosa.

-No se bien lo que sucedió, pero lo imagino. - dije recordando esas memorables Pascuas -Meda nunca volvió a ir a la casa, vivió por un tiempo con mi tío Alphard, consiguió un trabajo, se caso con Ted, recibió un par de maldiciones postales bastante horribles y un Howler diciéndole que era una traidora y ahora vive muy feliz a las afueras de Londres con su familia.

-Wow, me alegra que sea feliz,- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-A mi también- dije -Meda es mi prima favorita y me dio el mejor consejo que me ha dado alguien. Fue en el expreso a Hogwarts, era su quinto año y mi primer año. Yo no había sido seleccionado aun, quería entrar a Gryffindor pero sabía que terminaría en Slytherin, como todo Black. Entonces ella me dijo: "es tu elección a donde iras en la vida".

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto Lily.

-Soy un Gryffindor- conteste simplemente. Todos nos quedamos callados un rato, pensando en Andromeda.

-Aun así no entiendo que tiene todo eso que ver con el hecho de que yo esta aquí con ustedes limpiando- dijo finalmente, aunque en su voz había menos resentimiento.

-Muy simple, decidí que si ella quería que yo lo dijera a la familia de su hija lo haría. Tenía un plan. Los lunes, a la hora de encantamiento, los Slytherins de cuarto tienen transformaciones.

-¿Y que tienen que ver los Slytherins de cuarto?- pregunto Lily.

-Simple Evans- contesto James antes de que yo tuviera que contestarle. -El hermano y la prima de Sirius son ambos Slytherins y van en cuarto.

-Yo no sabia que tenias familia en Hogwarts!- dijo Lily sorprendida.

-Bueno, considerando que tipo de personas son trato de no divulgarlo- dije -normalmente no evitamos, pero esta vez...

-o-

Esa tarde salí corriendo de encantamientos, sin siquiera esperar a James. Corrí y me pare enfrente de la puerta de él salón de transformaciones. Los pequeños Slytherins empezaron a salir. En medio de un grupo de chicas y chicos que reían alegremente distinguí la rubia cabellera de mi prima Narcissa Black.

-Cissa, espera, ¿podría hablar contigo?- le pregunte por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros. Las pequeñas serpientes voltearon a verme con una mezcla de miedo y asco, no es normal que un Gryffindor hable con un Slytherin.

-¿Que quieres con ella?- pregunto un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, mi hermano menor Regulus.

-También quiero hablar contigo Regulus- le conteste.

Narcissa y Regulus me miraron sorprendidos, normalmente fingimos que no existimos. Nos quedamos los tres callados, viéndonos, hasta que se vació el pasillo.

James llego y me dijo -Canuto, hermano. Por que no me...- entonces se callo rápidamente al ver con quien estaba

-Que sucede Sirius?- dijo Narcissa con una voz que mezclaba la preocupación, la curiosidad y el desprecio, todo en una mezcla tan perfecta como su cabello.

-Recibí una carta de Andromeda- dije -su hija nació el sábado en San Mungo.

Entonces Narcissa dijo algo que creí que nunca la vería decir. -¡Que bueno! ¿Como se llama? ¿Como es? ¿Esta Meda bien? ¿Y la bebe?

-Ahh...- dije tratando de decidir que pregunta responder primero. Las dos están bien, se va a llamar Nymphadora, y Andromeda me mando esta foto- dije enseñándole una foto de Andromeda, Ted y la bebe.

Narcissa salto y se paro junto a mi para ver la foto, lo hizo tan rápido que casi tira a James que estaba tan sorprendido como Regulus por la reacción de Narcissa, después de todo, para la familia el nombre de Andromeda es una mala palabra.

-Gracias- me murmuro Narcissa al oído -Meda me escribió, pero no podía decirle a nadie por que mamá nos prohibió abrir sus cartas desde que se fue. Ahora ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo. Mira Regulus- dijo en voz alta mientras me arrebatándome la foto y enseñándosela a mi hermano -¿No se ven preciosas?

-La palabra preciosa no se le aplica a una san…- Regulus se cayo a la mitad de la frase al ver la foto –Es tan pequeña, murmuro en voz baja con ojos sorprendidos.

-Claro que es pequeña- dijo Narcisa recobrando un poco de su aire habitual –todos los bebes lo són.

Regulus asintió en silencio aun viendo sorprendido la foto. Y por un breve instante, pensé que tal vez mi familia no era tan mala.

-o-

-Tengo que admitir que nunca he estado tan sorprendido.- dije -Narcissa siempre a sido algo así como un chismografo, sabe todo de todos y es incapaz de guardar un secreto. El hecho de que allá sabido algo y no se la allá dicho a todo Hogwarts es increíble. Realmente hay más en ella que lo que se ve.

-No es para menos Canuto,- dijo James -no todos los días vez a Narcissa demostrar alguna emoción.

-Es cierto, Cissa es la menor de la familia. Yo siempre creí que era una rubia descerebrada que solo era capaz de hacer lo que le decía su madre. Supongo que el hecho de que lea las cartas de Andromeda después de que mi mama la quito del tapete de la familia demuestra que aún hay esperanzas para ella.

-Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Lily –sin embargo aun no entiendo como todo esto paso de una feliz reunión familiar a una detención.

-Era un excelente plan Lily- dije indignado -yo esperaba decirle a Narcissa, salir corriendo y esperar a que ella le dijera a todo el mundo la noticia, después de todo es el chismografo oficial de Hogwarts. Pero hubo algo que no tome en cuenta: Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix?- pregunto Lily -¿Esa Slytherin de séptimo a la que llaman la princesa cruel?

-Si, Bella, la princesa cruel de Slytherin, mi querida prima.

-o-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí, una reunión familiar.- dijo Bellatrix. Narcissa salto y se alejo tratando de esconderse detrás de Regulus.

-¿Me pregunto que hace mi querido primo Sirius hablando con la familia?- continuo Bellatrix -Tal vez has decido recobrar tu orgullo de mago y dejar a esas cosas que llamas amigos- dijo mirando con desprecio a James.

-Hola Bella- conteste. –¿Donde dejaste a tu corte? ¿Acaso ordenaste que les cortaran a todos la cabeza y ya no te queda a quien torturar?- agregue acercando mi mano cuidadosamente hacia mi varita, a mi lado sentí a James hacer lo mismo.

-Siempre tan agradable, mi querido primito. Veo que tu no estas solo, aunque no creo que un traidor de sangre como los Potter cuente demasiado. Bueno, ¿y de que hablaban mis queridos primitos y me hermanita?- pregunto con su sonrisa de serpiente.

Silencio, nadie dijo nada, cuando Bellatrix pone esa sonrisa una respuesta incorrecta significa mucho dolor. Todos lo sabíamos.

-Vaya, ese es un tema muy interesante- dijo Bella. -Es una suerte que estés aquí Sirius- dijo de pronto -quería hablar contigo de tus amistades. Las cosas están cambiando y hay personas muy poderosas que no comparten las ideas de Dumbledor sobre los muggles. Si sabes lo que te conviene no seguirás por ese camino.

-El tiene las amistades correctas- dijo James bruscamente.

Bella lo vio de la misma forma en la que se ve a una mosca que te esta molestando y continuo. -¿Has leído de toda esa gente que a desaparecido en el Profeta? Lo que no dicen es que todos eran sangres sucia y traidores sin orgullo de mago. Hay alguien que por fin esta tomando las medidas necesarias para mantener en su lugar a esos muggles. ¿Estoy segura que mi primito no querrá estar del lado incorrecto?

-Yo tomare mis decisiones, Bella- le conteste.

-Espero que sean las correctas, o si no…- sonrió aun mas, blandiendo su varita amenazadoramente. De pronto ella se volvió a Narcissa, tenia la misma expresión que una serpiente que ha visto el ratoncito que será su cena.

-¿Que tienes en la mano hermanita?- pregunto.

-A, este, nada- dijo Narcissa aterrada.

-Es su examen de transformaciones- dije rápidamente, si hay alguien que odia a Andromeda en la familia es Bellatrix.

-Oh, debe de ser un examen muy interesante, me encantaría verlo- dijo Bellatrix.

-No, es un examen normal, ni bueno ni malo, no tienes por que verlo- dijo Narcissa cada vez mas asustada.

Bella amplio su sonrisa y apunto a Narcissa con su varita -Tonterías hermanita, _Accio_

La foto se escapo de entre los dedos de Narcissa y llego a la mano de Bellatrix.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo sonriendo -es una foto de...- en ese instante Bellatrix reconoció quien estaba en la foto y su sonrisa desapareció - esa traidora de Andromeda y su inútil esposo, y parece que han traído mas alimañas a este mundo- dijo mientras rompía la fotografía.

-Escúchenme bien ustedes tres- grito Bellatrix completamente fuera de si -Andromeda es una traidora, un ser despreciable, merece morir. Mancho la reputación de nuestra familia al casarse con ese muggle. Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a hablarle o siquiera a leer sus cartas tendrá que vérselas conmigo- continuo furiosa.

-Bellatrix: lo que hagamos no te importa- le grite, algo en mi empezaba a hervir, como se atrevía a decir eso -si yo quiero hablar con Andromeda lo haré, si quiero tener amigos inadecuados los tendré, y si quiero ser un traidor de sangre lo seré-.

Bellatrix se quedo callada, sorprendida de que alguien se atreviera a contradecirla.

-o-

-Así que la princesa cruel es tu prima- dijo Lily sorprendida.

-Aja,- conteste.

-Bellatrix es la reina de Slytherin y la persona mas malvada que conozco- dijo James. -Todo mundo le tiene miedo. Y no es sorprenderte, sabe más magia oscura que muchos de los profesores

-¿Como puede saber tanta magia oscura?- pregunto Lily -No es algo que se enseñe en Hogwarts.

-Es tradición familiar- conteste. -A todos los Black se nos enseña, yo mismo se un par de hechizos que te pondrían los pelos de punta.. Bellatrix siempre mostró un talento especial para las artes oscuras. Supongo que es algo natural para ella. Hay personas que nacen con talento para bailar, otras tienen talento para curar o para sembrar plantas; Bella tiene talento para odiar. Odia a todo el mundo; a los muggles por ser muggles, a Andromeda por ser una traidora de sangre, a Narcissa por ser la pequeña y la consentida, a mí por existir. Incluso creo que se odia a si misma.

-Aun así no entiendo como te las ingeniaste para que termináramos los tres castigados- dijo Lily ofendida -es tan injusto, ¿por que tengo que estar aquí?- se quejo.

-Oye, si no hubiera sido por tu culpa ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí- conteste aun mas ofendido.

-¡Ja! Ahora resulta que es mi culpa que estemos aquí- dijo Lily.

-Exacto- conteste -nosotros nos peleamos con Bella por tu culpa.

-o-

-Que no saben que esta prohibido gritar en los corredores- dijo Lily Evans con su tono de superioridad

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión- dijo Bellatrix con su voz más peligrosa

Lily volteo a verla, -no necesito que me la pidan. Soy una prefecta.

Bellatrix se rió despectivamente -Dile eso a alguien que le importe, sangre sucia.

-Discúlpate con Evans- rugió James

Bellatrix levanto la varita y nos apunto con ella -Como te atreves, tu maldito traidor de sangre- tartamudeo furiosa. James y yo sacamos rápidamente nuestras varitas.

-Guarden todos esas varitas ahora- grito Lily pero nadie le hizo caso.

Narcissa soltó un gemido y trato de alejarse de nosotros, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Pero Regulus se quedo donde estaba, sin saber que hacer.

-Regulus- dijo Bellatrix -vamos a castigar a este insolente.

Regulus saco la varita con mano temblorosa.

-Guarda esa varita- le dije a Regulus

-¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!- grito aterrado

-Soy tu hermano- le conteste tratando de calmarlo -no te metas en esto.

-No le hagas caso a ese traidor- dijo Bellatrix, su voz llena de veneno -vamos a enseñarles cual es la diferencia entre un Slytherin y un Gryffindor

Regulus volteo a ver a Bellatrix con ojos asustados y levanto su varita que temblaba

-Regulus, ten cuidado con lo que haces- le dije -cuando te des cuenta de que lo que haces esta mal puede ser demasiado tarde- le advertí.

-Guarden todos esas varitas ahora- grito Lily Evans sacando su propia varita.

-Cállate sangre sucia- dijo Bellatrix lanzándole un hechizo.

Lily alcanzo a reflejarlo y el hechizo le dio a Regulus. James rugió y le lanzo una maldición a Bellatrix que no dudo en tratar de hechizarme. Regulus empezó a lanzar hechizos a todo lo que se movía. Pronto todo el pasillo estuvo lleno de maldiciones y los gritos aterrorizados de Narcissa. Obviamente tanto ruido atrajo la atención de los profesores. Aun así fue necesario que la profesora McGonagall nos hechizara a mí y a Bellatrix para detener la pelea.

Regulus estaba inconciente en el suelo. James tenía una mancha verde en la cara que crecía rápidamente. Bellatrix y yo estábamos cubiertos de quemadas y heridas a causa de las maldiciones que nos habíamos mandado. Lily estaba milagrosa ilesa aunque su cabello era un desastre y Narcissa lloraba en un rincón.

-Nunca, en todos mis años en Hogwarts...- gritaba furiosa la profesora McGonagall, con labios tan apretados que habían desaparecido. En ese instante supe que me iba a estar castigado un buen rato.

-o-

-Vez Lily, si tu no hubieras llegado nadie habría sacado la varita y no nos habríamos peleado- dije.

-Eso son excusas-dijo molesta.

-Si, - admitió James -¿pero que esperabas, dejáramos que Bellatrix nos insultara?

-Una disculpa estaría bien- dijo Lily sin poder pensar en nada más.

-Perdón- dijimos al mismo tiempo James y yo.

-Bueno, tal vez yo también debería disculparme, después de todo… ustedes trataban de defenderme.- Lily se callo y volteo a ver el trofeo que estaba limpiando. Un largo silencio siguió.

-¿Evans?- pregunto James

-¿Si Potter?

-¿Saldrás conmigo?

-¡No!


End file.
